07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Fea Kreuz Raggs
Fea Kreuz is a minor character in the 07 Ghost anime and manga series. Although appearing in the series only in flashbacks and dreams, the manga shows he played a major part during the Raggs War, most notably his hiding of Pandora's Box. Although there are many differences between him and Frau, Teito is still reminded of Kruez a lot when Frau is being serious. Kreuz was revealed to be the Ghost Vertrag, the Ghost who manipulates souls. He was killed during the Raggs War and his soul devoured by Verloren- which gave Ayanami his powers. Appearance Physical appearance Kreuz was quite a tall man, being a few inches smaller than his brother. His height was similar to Castor's and Lance's, and his facial shape resembled Frau's, with a long face and nose and narrowed eyes. He had a slender build. Kreuz looked quite different from his brother, Krom, in that Kreuz had much darker skin and white hair. His eyes were narrow and a pale grey in colour (blue in the manga). It is hard to see his pupils. His hair was straight and he had a fringe that was parted to the left. Clothing Kreuz wore a light grey cassock with white trimming on the collar, under a long white outer cassock that hid his arms. The cassock was held together with a loose belt and a large, silver, rectangular brooch emblazoned with the carving of a cross. Personality Though seen little, he has been shown to be very kind and caring to those around him and was usually shown smiling. Kreuz was also shown to be quite couragous, defying the orders of the Pope, going against him when Teito was in danger, and appearing unfazed when his guards were eliminated by Hyuuga. He was also selfless, protecting his nephew at the cost of his own life. Relationships Relatives Teito Klein Kreuz is Teito's uncle by blood and was shown to care about Teito very much, often being shown hugging and kissing him. Kreuz was so devoted to Teito that he was willing to eat the mushroom Teito brought him as food, despite it being poisonous. He was also protective of Teito and concerned about Teito's safety, sometimes resorting to violence, elbowing Agas when the bodyguard was throwing Teito in the air. Kreuz tried his best to protect Teito from harm, defying the Pope to save his life and vowing to protect him at the cost of his own life. Ten years after Kreuz's death, Teito keeps Kreuz in his thoughts, even drawing comparisons between Kreuz and Frau. Weldeschtein Krom Raggs Kreuz and his brother seemed to be quite close. Weldeschtein trusted his brother to ensure Teito's safety when he (Kreuz) and Teito had to flee the palace during the Raggs War. Weldeschtein and Kreuz have also been seen together on more than one occasion in flashbacks and memories of Teito's past, while taking care of Teito. Ayanami/Krowell Raggs Ayanami was born Krowell Raggs, and was the third and final child born to Teito's grandparents. According to Millea Klein, Krowell was deeply loved by his siblings, but died during childhood. During the Raggs War, Ayanami devoured Vertrag, thus killing Fea Kreuz in the process. Vanessa Antwort Kreuz did not interact much with his sister-in-law. He appeared to be respectful towards her, addressing her formally as 'Ouhi' (literally 'Queen'), but was not afraid to voice his suspicions towards her when he suspected she might be hiding something. When Teito was a child, before the Raggs War broke out, Kreuz helped to keep Teito safe and away from Vanessa, by giving Teito lessons in the Church. Millea Klein Not much is known about Kreuz's relationship with his other sister-in-law. When Krom fell in love with Millea, Kreuz was shown confessing to Agas that, while he was happy to see Krom happy, he (Kreuz) was also worried. (Kapitel 86) Apart from that, from what little has been shown of their relationship, they seemed to get along fairly well. With others Mikhail Fea Kreuz has been shown teaching Teito how to use the Eye of Mikhail, when Teito was a child. Once, when Mikhail was possessing Teito and used inappropriate words, Kreuz pleaded with him (Mikhail) not to make Teito say such things. Kreuz appeared to be respectful towards Mikhail, calling the latter 'Mikhail-sama'. Raphael Being one of the Seven Ghosts and therefore an immortal being, Kreuz had known Raphael for a very long time. Apart from that, nothing else is known about their relationship. The other Ghosts Kreuz's relationships with the other six Ghosts at the time have not been shown in much detail, but he seemed to get along well and work well with them. Agas , Mark and Karan Kreuz seemed to get along well with all three of Krom's bodyguards. In manga chapter 86, Kreuz was shown sharing some personal concerns and feelings with Agas, hinting at a close personal relationship between Kreuz and Agas. When speaking to each other, Kreuz and Krom's bodyguards attached the honorific suffixes '-sama' and '-dono' to each other's names, indicating that they respected each other. Abilities and Attributes Kreuz was the last reincarnation of the Ghost Vertrag, and as a result of this, possessed Vertrag's Ghost ability of manipulating souls. Kreuz was also shown to have the ability to seal memories (an all ability that all seven Ghosts possess). Vertrag can enter and take control from someone, that ability being the same as when Ayanami took control of Mikage's body. History Childhood Kreuz was born into the royal Raggs Family of District 1. As a royal, it is likely that he had a very privileged upbringing. Kreuz was the second son of the nameless King and Queen, and the middle child of the previous generation of Raggs princes. His older brother was Weldeschtein Krom Raggs, while Krowell Raggs (Ayanami) is his younger brother. Adulthood It is possible that Kreuz died and later returned to Raggs Castle as a Ghost, as the Seven Ghosts have to die physical deaths as humans before they can be reincarnated as Ghosts. That would also explain why he did not go by the Raggs family name, in order to keep his true identity a secret. He never married or had children, but instead devoted his free time to his nephew, Teito, whom he treated like his own son. At some point, Kreuz took Teito into the church where he raised him, with the aim of keeping him safe and away from Teito's stepmother, Queen Vanessa, who disliked him. When Teito was a child, he taught him many things, including the majority of the church's writings. Pra-Raggs War Before the Raggs war, Kreuz thwarted the Pope's attempt to revive Verloren by using Teito, but was unable to stop him merging Teito's soul and Pandora's box. The Raggs War When war was declared, Kreuz agreed to escape to one of the God Houses with Teito where the Pope would not find him. Fea Kruez was excommunicated from the Church shortly after Teito left, for escaping with Pandora's Box. Kreuz was chased down by Hyuuga. In a small chapel, Kreuz healed Teito, telling him to never let go of the baton of life. When the six other Ghosts came to take Teito away, Kruez protected Teito, saying that if they want to take him away, they'd have to go through him first. In reality, the six other Ghosts were testing Kreuz because they knew Teito was innocent and the Pope was guilty. Kreuz informed them of his plan to collect the seven cursed tickets to go to the Land of Seele, in order to finally eliminate Verloren. He was the one who sealed Teito's memories in order to protect the Eye of Mikhail and hide the location of where he hid the Pandora's Box. Because of his seal, anyone who tries to look at Teito's memories will be badly harmed, as shown when Ayanami tried to read Teito's memories and was injured. More recently, it was revealed that Landkarte, who has betrayed his duties as a Ghost, may have brought about Kreuz's death at the hands of Ayanami, as Landkarte's current reincarnation is Katsuragi, a Black Hawk and, until Kapitel 89, a loyal subordinate of Ayanami. Appearances Synopsis Kreuz mostly appears in Teito's flashbacks and dreams. Kreuz was also seen in Karu's flashbacks and memories, in Kapitel 88. Quotes *'You seem quite troubled, Queen.' ''(to Vanessa Antwort, when he suspected that she might be hiding something, after she handed Teito over to the Pope). *'Mikhail-sama, please don't make Teito say such things.' (to Mikhail, after Mikhail uses inappropriate words while possessing Teito through the Eye of Mikhail). *'Teito, you are this kingdom's last hope. No matter what, you have to stay alive. I love you, Teito.' ''(to Teito, towards the end of the Raggs War). Trivia *Kruez talks in his sleep.Kapitel 9 page 10, Teito remembers Kruez sleeptalking. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Bishops Category:Ghost Category:Male Category:Minor characters Category:Church members Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Category:Royalty Category:Gods Category:Reincarnated